We're Fools in Love
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. Raito and L stage a play to try and tell Yagami-san they're dating. Romantic comedy. LxLight pairing.


**AN: On the day that I wrote and published this oneshot, I turned sixteen! Of course when I went to school I had people continually shouting 'happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Rui...' at me - but then I'm the type to pretend I'm annoyed, when I truthfully really love it. :)**

--

Having met on the street outside on their way to Kira Taskforce Headquarters, Yagami-san chatted agreeably with Mogi as they walked together. "I was a little worried about working under Ryuzaki at first, but it seems I have underestimated him." He told the quiet man with a slight smile at his lips, his expression almost fond. When they had reached the door to the office he reached for the handle and turned it with a click. "With his guidance the Kira case will surely…"

Yagami-san's sentence faded into silence at what he saw when the door was fully ajar. "Uh…?" Mogi said confusedly.

At the front of the room, L and Raito had turned to greet them. This in itself was not particularly odd; what had surprised the two men was what they were wearing. Raito, sitting in that bizarre way that they had come to expect of L with his back curved slightly and his knees almost at his chin, was wearing blue jeans and a thin white shirt. His feet were bare. "Raito…?" Yagami-san stared at his son in bewilderment.

Standing beside his friend, L was clothed in a loose shirt and a casual jacket. His pants were black and on his feet, Mogi noted with surprise, he was actually wearing simple shoes – not his worn runners, the only pair that they had ever seen him use.

They were dressed as each other. "C…cosplay?" Yagami-san whispered weakly, too stunned to manage anything more.

Raito reacted to something they couldn't see and gestured wildly with his hand. When that didn't seem to work he rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "They're here already! They're here!" he hissed loudly.

"Wha…they are?" came Matsuda's confused voice from an obscured doorway. Yagami-san and Mogi flinched as they heard a surprised yelp and a loud crashing sound. "Owww…" Matsuda complained. Raito frowned in annoyance and elbowed L lightly, signaling to him to start…but what?

"Ah," the detective nodded and shifted in his spot slightly. "How are you today, L?" he spoke in a stage voice, looking at his friend.

Watari, who had been standing formally to the side, indicated respectfully to the men at the door to sit down. Two seats had been visibly set aside and Yagami-san and Mogi took them hesitantly. In front of them Raito and L continued their mechanic dialogue.

"I…yes, I'm fine." Raito replied distractedly, his attentions clearly focused on the room that Matsuda was hidden in. "Thankyou for your tender concern." He frowned as he spoke, and muttered under his breath dangerously. "… can't believe I said that."

"It's okay, it was cute," L whispered quite audibly back at him. He blushed and waited for the detective to continue. "It is easy to be concerned when you are involved, L-chan."

"What do you mean, Raito?" The youth spoke awkwardly and appeared to be shooting daggers at Matsuda with his eyes.

"Well you see I really-" L waited patiently, but when moments passed and Raito had still not responded he reached out one hand and tapped him delicately on the shoulder.

"Huh?"

"You're meant to interrupt, Raito."

"What? Oh, right." He stared blankly at the wall for a moment, trying to remember his next line. "Ah! Please, keep your personal life out of this, Raito. The Kira case is our top priority now."

L watched his companion as he spoke with an expression on his face that Mogi had never seen before. From his seat across from the two rather dreadful performers he noticed L's hand begin to rise and then hesitate, as if he had been about to lift it to his mouth.

"And after the case is over?" he asked.

"I still believe you may be Kira." Raito scowled as he delivered his line.

L stepped toward him dramatically. "Good, very good, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda congratulated loudly.

"Moron," Raito muttered.

The detective leaned down slightly, his movements jerky and erratic. "But I could never hurt you, L, because I love you very much," he spoke in his usual toneless voice.

Yagami-san leaned his cheek on his palm with a weary sigh. "Aaaand here we go…"

Looking up into L's eyes, Raito smiled with genuine affection. "I believe you, Raito. And I care for you too." With probably the best display of acting that Mogi had seen so far (if you could even call what he had seen acting), the two filled the gap between them smoothly and their lips touched sweetly.

"Awww…" Matsuda sighed happily and began to clap.

Mogi was quite unnerved by the sight of two of his more professional colleagues sharing such a romantic moment. He realised suddenly how acute Yagami-san's reaction must be and turned his head to look at him. All the blood had drained out of the older man's face, and his mouth wore a very forced-looking smile.

"Clap. Just clap," he whispered shakily and Mogi realised he was talking to him. The two applauded with more than a little difficulty.

On the makeshift stage L and Raito had broken the kiss and separated, though neither moved very far. They turned and looked meaningfully at the still-hidden Matsuda. "Huh? Oh, yes," he stopped clapping and suddenly dashed from the doorway.

Carrying a large card that read: 'End scene (heart)' in his typically messy handwriting, Matsuda ran quickly across the stage, a cheerful grin on his face. Watari caught him easily when the clumsy man fell over a chair, if anything to stop him crashing into the beautiful array of desserts that he had laid out for his master.

Nobody paid him any attention, L and Raito instead heading to the table their two-person audience had been seated at. Raito leaned against the table nervously. "So was that okay, dad?"

Unable to reply, Yagami-san merely nodded, his face twisted painfully.

Relief flooded across his son's face and he smiled widely. "That's great!" He wrapped an arm comfortably around L's waist and pulled him closer. He pressed his face lovingly into the detective's hair.

"We are happy to receive your blessing, Yagami-san. Raito was worried you would not accept us as a couple." L told the older man seriously, his own hand moving to touch his lover's arm.

"So that's what this is about." Mogi spoke quietly. Having overcome his surprise by this point, he was now struggling to contain his amusement.

Yagami-san stared at them with an unreadable expression. "…couple?"

"Yeah," Raito looked at the man in his arms with a sweet, tender smile. "We're dating," he murmured as he leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Awww!" Matsuda looked delighted by this sudden display of affection.

"Can I assume you knew about this?" Mogi asked him seriously.

"Oh, Matsuda wrote the script." Raito answered his question, his mouth having left L's. "Come to think of it, it was his idea to stage a play in the first place."

Amusement and understanding played across Mogi's face. "Believe me when I say that explains_ so_ much."

"Dating…" Yagami-san whispered feebly to himself, his hand on his forehead and his eyes staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"Come now, Chief. I thought you liked Ryuzaki, wouldn't it just be so wonderful having him for a son-in-law?" Mogi couldn't help but tease him. He knew full well once the initial shock wore off the older man would easily embrace the new relationship between his son and a man he greatly respected.

Yagami-san went pale again. "S…son-in-law…"

Mogi chuckled.

Raito leaned his forehead against L's and gazed at him with a content expression. "Thankyou for indulging me like this, L," he told him softly.

His lover smiled back at him happily. "You are adorable when you are worried, Raito."

"Shush," he whispered and he lowered his head, his lips brushing his lovingly.

--

**AN: I know, I know that it says about fifty million times in the original Death Note that Raito is a brilliant actor. Please just assume he's acting so badly because Matsuda's crazy script is embarrassing. :P**

**I mentioned in another fanfiction that I find Matsuda's character the easiest to write. On the flip side, Yagami-san is the hardest for me to write for. I think it might be because out of everyone he seems to me the most sensible. :) **


End file.
